Get The Damn Truck/Transcript
Episode 10: Get The Damn Truck (Niko, CJ, and Tree Hugger arrive at the truck yard where the Da Nang Boys are loading the truck.) Niko: That's a lot of guys. Tree Hugger, you need to leave. This might get out of control. Tree Hugger: See you soon. And keep your energy under control. (Tree Hugger leaves. Niko and CJ attack the Da Nang crew. CJ sees the truck get away, Niko goes after it. He climbs on the back.) CJ: Shit. What the fuck am I supposed to do now? (CJ sees an unoccupied car and takes it. Niko continues to crawl on the top of the truck.) Niko: Shit. I put my fucking life on the line for this?! (Niko gets up to the truck's cabin and commandeers it. CJ, who has Tree Hugger, follows behind. Niko calls Phil.) Niko: Mr. Bell, I got the truck! Bell: Bring it to the ship yard. It's for a guy named Ron. Niko: '''Ron? The paranoid guy? '''Bell: Yeah. That's him. Get it to him and I'll talk to you after. (Niko and the car behind him arrive at the docks. They meet with Ron and Trevor.) Trevor: Well, didn't know you guys would be here. Niko: You need an explaination, I take it? Trevor: The Freelancers already told me before they left. That garage, it looks like it can us some work there, kid. CJ: Yeah. That ain't my fault, dog. Trevor: I didn't say it was! Tree Hugger: Whoa, I'm feeling a lot of energy from you two. Trevor: Well, Ron and I need to head over to Las Venturas. I'm getting another Safe House set up there. CJ: Starting operations near the casinos? Trevor: Well that, plus you may need it when you leave again. You're running out of places to run, friend. Niko: I don't understand. Trevor: Your lover, Mr. Bulgarin, is on his way here. Niko: WHAT?! HE IS?! Ron: Apparently, there's this digital researcher named Kurata who tracked down the Sirens and relayed that info to the Russians. Niko: Shit! SHIT! Trevor: Also, I seen your cousin in Las Venturas. He says hello. (Trevor and Ron leaves. Niko, CJ, and Tree Hugger return to the garage.) Adagio: They're back. Niko: Bad news, Adagio. Adagio: I know. The Freelancers told me. Look, we need to leave... like... NOW!! Mich: NO! They'll just keep coming after us! We're staying and we're gonna fight back! Adagio: Count me out! Mich: ADAGIO DAZZLE, DON'T BE STUPID!! California: Mich, we need to speak! (Mich orders Adagio to stay where she is. While Mich's back is turned, Adagio makes a break for it.) Mich: What is it? California: Good news! Bulgarin maybe on his way, but we've been given the green light to loud if needed. Mich: That's good. (Turns head) Now we.... (notices that Adagio is missing.) FUCK! (The heroes notice a car speeding off. Mich, Niko, and Michael goes after Adagio. They end up getting caught in traffic.) Lester: (comms) She's headed for the airport! (They reach the airport. They find out which plane Adagio is on, but it takes off before they could get to it.) Mich: FUCK!! LISTEN! BOTH OF YOU! We need to... Niko: That plane is headed for Liberty City. I'm sorry, but that girl is gone. Lester: Good news. Aria told me that she ordered herself and Sonata to stay at the garage. (The trio return to the garage.) Mich: Well, you two, we're short Adagio. Aria: Who cares? She never asked us what we wanted. Besides, no Russian's gonna scare us. I mean, look at Sonata. Mich: '''So you'll help us? '''Aria: We don't have a choice. We can't us magic anymore, so we can't do what we did best. Michael: Don't worry about Adagio. It's gonna be months before Bulgarin finds her. He'll be dead before then. Mich: How do you know he'll be dead? Michael: What do you think? (Mich smirks.) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Coolautiz Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:San Fierro Arc Category:Transcripts